A cushioning article, such as a sole component of an article of footwear, is typically configured to provide cushioning, motion control, and/or resilience. Some cushioning articles utilize a sealed interior cavity filled with a gas that resiliently reacts a compressive load. A tensile component may be disposed in the interior cavity, and may limit the outward expansion of the cushioning article.